


Ghost Hunger

by hurricanine



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanine/pseuds/hurricanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful, foggy night in Amity Park... but brief reprieve doesn't last when Danny finds himself face-to-face with Plasmius, driven wild by some mysterious affliction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Ghost-Chicky's Ectober Comic, you are missing out. You can find it [here](http://ectober-comic.tumblr.com/), and it is so perfect and so captivating that I simply had to write my own take on it... albeit a take that is very NSFW. Thank you for creating such a masterpiece of work, Chicky!
> 
> As a side note, all characters in this story are of legal age.

Danny often felt his life was one long, elaborate joke. Both of his parents cuckoo for hunting ghosts? Better have one of their inventions backfire and turn him into a half-ghost freak. Briefly consider using his new-found ghost powers to cheat on a test? Time for a visit from the Ghost of Christmas Dystopia. Ending the most recent confrontation with his arch-nemesis by telling Vlad Masters to 'bite me'? Well... more on that later.

It was always one thing or another – long nights hunting ghosts and cramming for tests, long days trying to stay awake through his classes and avoid being found out by his parents... and whenever he finally thought he had caught a break, it was only because some evil ecto-monster was lurking just around the corner. Even after high school, he fell victim to the same patterns plaguing his adolescent life.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Danny was just a normal, average, run-of-the-mill ghost boy. Alright, maybe he should have used the time to finish his long overdue homework, or spend some quality time with Sam and Tucker, or even catch up on some sleep... but he couldn't resist the chance to relax and enjoy some of the rare perks his strange life had afforded him.

He smiled to himself as he flew, soaring above the rooftops. The dense fog muffled every sound, leaving the world eerily calm and quiet; from Danny's view on high, Amity Park looked, aptly, like a ghost town. Obscured by the thick fog, the buildings looked like ancient stone monoliths – here and there, the illusion was broken by glimmers of light through windows, glowing like lanterns in the mist.

Danny drew in a deep breath, his legs fusing together into a ghostly tail, and zipped off across the sky. Only the faintest trail of green energy lingered in the air, clinging to the particles of fog. He turned around to watch it slowly fade away, grinning as he was reminded of a comet's tail. The trail left by an asteroid was made of ice and dust, but what this was, he had no idea. Ectoplasm? Or some residual energy from his core?

There were so many things he didn't know about ghosts, and he _was_ one! Well, half of one - but his parents were as much of experts on the subject as anyone he knew, and they didn't seem to know very much either.

That... was a mystery for another night. Danny shook his head and rolled over onto his back, gathering a burst of green energy into his palms. He let it shoot off straight up, and after a moment it pulsed through the air like a neon firework. The energy blossomed into a wave of color that overtook the whole sky, until slowly but surely all of the sparks fizzled out.

“Well... I guess it'll come in handy if I'm ever facing a ghost who's easily distracted,” Danny mumbled, charging up another burst. “Or if I need to send up a flare...”

He let the energy build up for a moment longer, then sent it spiraling into the blanketing clouds, leaving the same lingering green trail as it went. Maybe there would be a story in the papers the next day about young hooligans setting off fireworks on the edge of town. His grin never faded, illuminated momentarily by the green glow, until a shiver raced down his spine and a whisper of breath trailed up from his mouth.

“Oh no, not this...” He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wanting to cling to the peaceful night for a few seconds longer – but something solid and moving fast collided with his side, knocking the air from his lungs and nearly punting him out of the sky altogether.

Danny righted himself the instant he could, using the momentum to carry him further from his attacker as he spun around to face...

_Plasmius_ .

Of course. Of  _course_ it was Plasmius. No night would be complete without it being utterly ruined by Vlad Masters.

“Do we have to do this?” Danny sighed and drifted back a few yards, still keeping a wary eye on his nemesis. “Shouldn't you be off somewhere, brooding and thinking up your next evil plot?”

But Plasmius only bared his teeth in a snarl and rushed towards Danny again, the air catching in his cape and snapping it open to either side like monstrous wings. He barely moved out of the way in time; Vlad wasn't pulling any punches tonight, and something about his behavior didn't quite sit right in Danny's mind.

“What's the matter, Plasmius? No witty banter tonight?” He wheeled around and zipped off in the opposite direction, feeling a searing heat as a blast of ecto-energy missed him by millimeters. “Wow, yeesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed...”

Danny glanced over his shoulder as he cut through the fog, his eyes peeled for any telltale pink glow... but he had lost his pursuer in the heavy mist. Breathing a sigh of relief, he faced forward once more and turned back towards home – only to fly face first into the solid bulk of Plasmius's chest.

“Ehehe, uh... well, this is awkward...” Forcing a feeble smile, Danny quickly tried to back-peddle away, but within moments Plasmius had grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked him forward, baring his fangs in a silent growl. Danny swallowed nervously. “W-Woah there, Count Dracula...”

There was something... really, really wrong with Plasmius. There was no denying it when he was this close to the other half-ghost. There was no calm, cool intellect in those glowing red eyes... only an animalistic hunger. No recognition, no taunting, no casual mockery – it was as if there was nothing human left.

That, and Danny was pretty sure Plasmius didn't have horns before tonight.

“Vlad, p-please, knock it off.” Danny jerked back as he was drawn closer, a fearful whimper building in his throat as Plasmius tightened his grip on Danny's wrist. A glow of green energy began swelling in his palm, but he was still a little too uncertain to use it. Across all of their encounters, and for all of their threats... he and Vlad had never _really_ hurt one another.

“Don't bother...” Plasmius's voice was twisted beyond recognition, more of a predatory snarl than spoken word. “That pathetic human's not in control tonight...”

His back collided hard with the alley wall, knocking all the breath from his lungs and momentarily dazing him; Plasmius had thrown him so swiftly and so suddenly that he hadn't even thought to go intangible and pass through the brick surface. Danny groaned weakly, his head spinning, and found himself entirely at the other ghost's mercy.

Strong fingers dug harshly into his hair, jerking his head to one side. Panic blossomed in Danny's chest, but the scream died in his throat as Plasmius bit into his neck. The pain was unreal, rippling through his entire body and making his muscles quiver in agony – but then, slowly at first and then all at once, it was gone. The pain left a void, an empty space just beneath his skin, soon filled with a pleasantly buzzing sensation. Danny felt his body go limp.

Plasmius drew back, ectoplasm dripping down his chin, and ran his serpentine tongue across his fangs. Danny could only watch, numbed in body but not in mind, as his nemesis leaned back in to lap at the oozing green liquid.

What was wrong with Vlad? It had to be some curse, or spell, or... or weird ghost thing, because this fell way beyond the parameters of acceptable oddity. Danny wasn't sure what was more disturbing – Plasmius's behavior, or the fact that he himself wasn't fighting back. He... couldn't. His limbs felt like they were weighed down, his eyelids heavy, his breathing slow and even. Every brush of Plasmius's tongue against his skin sent shivers down his spine, and-

Woah. Woah. He needed to get away, he needed to make this stop! Danny forced his fingers to curl into fists, but that alone took all the strength and willpower he possessed. A flicker of energy surrounded his hand, but it fizzled out as Plasmius dragged his nails down Danny's chest.

“Wh... What...” Danny swallowed, shuddering faintly as Plasmius leaned back and looked him over, the hunger in his eyes not yet sated. The wound on his neck had begun to heal, sealed over with pulsing green light, but Plasmius only regarded it with a sneer. His nails turned sharp and the sound of shredding fabric filled the quiet night; Danny gasped softly as the chilly air hit his chest, but immediately his breath caught in his throat as Plasmius leaned in to bite him again.

It wasn't his neck, but his chest this time – Plasmius scored his fangs across Danny's skin, his tongue flitting out to chase after the swell of ectoplasm that ran as hot and sticky as blood. Danny managed to bring his hand to his mouth, muffling his quiet noises as the ghost moved lower and lower, seeking a point where he could truly sink his teeth in.

“Mn... N-No...” The sound of tearing fabric brought about another rush of shame, embarrassment coiling hot and sick in Danny's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears beading beneath his eyelids, and fought against the moan that threatened to spill past his lips as Plasmius bit into the meat of his thigh. He would have begged for it to hurt, if only so it wouldn't feel this... this _good_.

Oh, maybe the one who was freakish and wrong wasn't Vlad, but him. Danny would never be able to look him in the eye after this – if he even lived to tell the tale. He opened one eye, cautiously glancing down at where Plasmius floated between his legs, lips sealed around the pale skin of his inner thigh, drinking hungrily from where his fangs had pierced.

The ghost drew back, his greedy tongue swiping up the few remaining drops of ectoplasm, and Danny had no choice but to meet his red, glowing stare. Perhaps something in the beast had been sated – but no, Plasmius began to smirk, and leaned in towards Danny's crotch with teeth bared once more.

“No! Stop! St-... _Oh_...”

There were no fangs piercing his heated flesh... only a hot, wet mouth engulfing him. Danny groaned behind the barrier of his palm, growing dizzy as Plasmius drew him deeper and deeper. It seemed unreal – a product of blood (ectoplasm?) loss.... but the tongue pressing firm against the underside of his erection was far from a figment of his imagination.

Danny's entire body tingled from whatever venom had so subdued him, but every sensation was now focused between his thighs. Plasmius drew back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he moved, causing the young man to shudder and tremble, arching forward as much as his languid muscles would allow. As desperately as he tried to cling to that kernel of disgust, that mantra that he didn't want this, the illusion that he wanted Plasmius to stop... the heady pleasure and desire racing through his veins stripped him bare of any false pretenses.

“P-Please...” He dropped his hand and shivered, tiny whimpering mewls pushing up from his chest, and Danny could only moan as Plasmius made a soft, inquisitive hum. The ghost's long tongue flitted over the head of his aching cock, and Danny lost it, crying out into the still night as his body tensed, quivered, and slowly unwound.

The edge of his vision went grey – or was it the fog pressing in? Danny's eyes fell shut, darkness overtaking him; every sound was heard as if from the far end of a tunnel, every sensation not quite registering in his mind, as if it were all happening to someone else. His ghost form fell away, leaving him human and fragile... and he began to fall.

And all at once, the world rushed back in.

Danny gasped, sitting upright in bed. Sunlight streamed in through the window, motes of dust hanging in the air. He clutched at his neck, slapped his hands down his chest to his thighs, his eyes bright with fear of what he would find. When he carefully peeled his hands back, there were only bruises, the faint suggestion of teeth.

“... What...?”


End file.
